goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
The Locusts
The Locusts (''Locetsu) ''are a group of mysterious warriors who reside in a secluded area on the outskirts of Goat City. Their main goal is to absorb most of the Ki in the universe, and to become gods and create true peace. Rankings Acolytes Acolytes are the most basic of the Locust members. Their heads are all shaved, and they wear identical black cloaks. They also wear black visors that cover their eyes and back of their heads in a large circle. They are mostly used for basic ground forces, and often prepare an area for Locust domination. Cknights (pronounced seeknights) Cknights are the lieutenants of the Locust Organization. They wear similar uniforms as the Acolytes, but they are not required to wear visors and show their true face. They also have no need to shave their heads, and are present at meetings with the 5 Immortals (explained below), though they sit across from them and slightly lower. They are mostly sent out for absorbing large amounts of Ki or to kill any strong fighters in the area. 5 Immortals A rank only achieved by 5 locusts ever. They wear the basic Locust uniform, but they also wear a large straw hat with Japanese kanji written on it. Their jaw and mouth are covered by black cloth. They can absorb the most amounts of Ki and have power levels almost equal to the concept of gods. The first 2 supposedly came from the Shadowland, and formed this organization to rule over their homeland. Only 5 are allowed at a time, with one exception. 6th Immortal The 6th Immortal is the highest rank in the Locust organization. The 6th Immortal is rarely seen, barely appearing at meetings and is an enigma. Even most of the current 5 Immortals have never seen him. Think of him as the puppeer behind the Locust organization, and the Locusts are the puppets. The 6th's power and goals remain unknown. Known Members Crise At first glance, this Loucst appears to be a simple Acolyte. However, he possess the unique ability to create endless copies of himself for as long as his Ki can sustain it. Each one is a fully functional duplicate equipped with standard Locust weapons. Crise mostly participates in large invasions of countries. Akasume A tan-haired Cknight, Akasume has long, winding hair, and wears crude red goggles. He is suprisngly cruel, and is fast, but not entirely strong. Not much else is known about him. Perspire With most of his face (including his left eye) covered in bandages, with bits of blue hair poking out, Perspire is a mystery. His remaining eye is almost exactly like a snakes, and it is unkown how he sees or how it gives him an advantage in battle. Illumia The only female Cknight that is known, Illumia wears a variant of the standard Cknight uniform, and has long pink hair. Her ability is supposed to be a form of control over emotions, though the method and range of ability remains unknown. 3rd Immortal The third member of the 5 Immortals, the 3rd spends most of his time commanding the Cknights as they constantly move into battle. His only true job is to watch them and regulate the amount of Ki they absorb. Zettogohan A brute of a Cknight, Zettogohan is bald with strange stakes sticking out of his head, and emotionless eyes. He cannot absorb Ki, but is a master at killing large amounts of people. Weapons and Tools Eye Tattooes The tattoes on their hands have no visible purpose, but it is highly likely that they aid them in their massive consumption of Ki. Blade A thin blade that is always hidden in their cloaks. Used for collecting blood samples or doing high amounts of damage. Most useful when charged with Ki. Trivia *The idea behind the Locusts was Zeon1's original idea about the 6 Paths of Pain in Naruto: Shippuden were, when he jumped in in the middle. Category:Zeon1 Category:Organization